Project Abstract The goal of this project is to train Dr Tawna Roberts to be an independent clinician scientist conducting patient-oriented research. She is currently enrolled in the PhD program in Vision Science at the Indiana University School of Optometry, and during the period of the award will complete this degree and two years of post-doctoral work with Drs Richard Hertle and Anthony Norcia. Dr Roberts will complete a series of studies designed to better understand the visual experience of young infants and children who are either at risk for strabismus or amblyopia, or who are undergoing treatment for these conditions, with the aim of developing more effective manipulations of visual experience to aid in prevention and treatment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative This project will train an experienced clinician, Dr Tawna Roberts, to become an independent clinician scientist working in pediatric eye disease. She will study the interactions between the developing afferent and efferent visual systems and their role in visual experience in the context of amblyopia and strabismus. The long-term goal is to develop targeted manipulations of visual experience that will aid in the prevention and treatment of these conditions.